plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
I, Zombie Endless
I, Zombie Endless is the tenth and last I, Zombie level. It is the endless level of I, Zombie. List of possible combinations Each streak has a possibility to be a certain layout. In all of the following layouts, one to eight Sunflower(s) is/are included (eight plants are Puff-shrooms, being the number of Sunflowers), dependent on the amount of sun you have, as well as your streak. However, the Scaredy Layout has more sunflowers than usual (up to 13) and is also the rarest. The frequency of the Scaredy Layout notably affects how far a player can go. Other plants in each layout: *Normal Layout One - one Torchwood, three Spikeweeds, one Threepeater, one Magnet-shroom, one Umbrella Leaf, three Split Peas, three Snow Peas, one Repeater and three Kernel-pults. *Normal Layout Two - one Starfruit, one Torchwood, one Squash, one Fume-shroom, two Chompers, one Potato Mine, one Umbrella Leaf, one Magnet-shroom, one Peashooter, one Split Pea, one Threepeater, one Snow Pea, one Wall-nut, one Kernel-pult and two Spikeweeds. *Scaredy Layout - twelve Scaredy-shrooms and thirteen Sunflowers. *Star Layout - eight Starfruits, nine Spikeweeds. *Peas Layout - nine Snow Peas, four Repeaters and four Split Peas. *Magnet and Fume Layout - eight Magnet-shrooms and nine Fume-shrooms. *Instant Kill Layout - three Chompers, four Potato Mines, three Squashes, three Spikeweed and four Fume-shrooms. *Exploding Layout - eight Chompers and nine Potato Mines. The Magnet and Fume Layout is the most difficult one, due to the fact that Magnet-shrooms stop the Digger Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Football Zombie, until the end and the Fume-shrooms kill Dancing Zombie (and its Backup Dancers) and Imps quickly. Hence, only the Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, and Bungee Zombie (which are all weak) can be used initially. The player will need to use a lot of sun for this setup. Layout gallery I,Zombie Layout 1.png|I, Zombie Endless Layout: Regular one I,Zombie Layout 2.png|I, Zombie Endless Layout: Regular two I,Zombie Layout Peashooters.png|I, Zombie Endless Layout: Pea-n-Puff I,Zombie Layout Insta-kill.png|I, Zombie Endless Layout: InstaKill-n-Shrooms I,Zombie Layout Stars-n-Spikes.png|I, Zombie Endless Layout: Stars-n-Spikes I,Zombie Layout Puff-n-Scaredy.png|I, Zombie Endless Layout: Puff-n-Scaredy I,Zombie Layout Fume-n-Magnet.png|I, Zombie Endless Layout: Fume-n-Magnet IMG_1191.PNG|Exploding layout instantkill.png|Another instant kill layout without Puff-shroom Gallery Pc i zombie endless icon.PNG|Icon I, Zombie Endless one.JPG|By I, Zombie Endless two.JPG|By Someone456 I, Zombie Endless three.JPG|By Someone456 I, Zombie Endless four.JPG|By Someone456 I, Zombie Endless five.JPG|By Someone456 I, Zombie Endless six.JPG|By Someone456 I Zombie Endless 102.PNG|By I Zombie Endless 106.PNG|By Drek'TharSuperSword ZN723-I, Zombie Endless.png|By ZombieEndless.png|By Videos Trivia *This is the only I, Zombie level that has the Umbrella Leaf, Repeater, and Puff-shroom. *The exploding layout is similar to the level ZomBoogie, except that sometimes Sunflower has being replaced by Puff-shroom. *Although this I, Zombie level is endless, the streak record has a limit of 2,147,483,647 (using Cheat Engine). After that, the streak will be negative but the level will still continue. Category:I, Zombie Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Night Category:Endless Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Night levels